2 Girls, 5 Nordics
by Etaloa
Summary: Two girls. Five Nordics. What could possibly go wrong? (Rated T for some drinking and violence) (Detailed summary inside)


**Summary: Karie is insane. That's what her therapist says, at least. Why would they say that? She says a green flying rabbit comes to visit her every night. Weird, right? Then her therapist says she needs to go to a mental hospital and it all goes downhill from there. But after the incident, she's sent to the Hetalia world. Seems legit, right?**

**OC's:**

**Karie:**

**Looks: Pale skin with curly chocolate brown hair that goes down to her butt, light blue eyes, and freckles. **

**Age: 19 **

**Ivy:**

**Looks: Tan skin with straight jet black hair that goes to her shoulders and dark green eyes.**

**Age: 18**

**Now that that's over with, let the story begin!**

"So Karie, you say that a flying green rabbit comes to visit you at night?" Dr. Saige, my therapist, asks me.

"That's right." I say.

My mom had decided that I needed therapy, because she thought I was crazy. By the way, I'm not actually crazy. I really do see it every night, hiding in one of the corners of my room. It would be creepy, if it wasn't so cute.

"Does it say anything?" He asks.

"Nope."

"What does it do?"

"Just looks at me from a corner in my room."

"...Interesting."

"Indeed."

He wrote something down on his clipboard and smiled at me. "May I speak with your mother?"

"You don't need my permission."

He gets up and goes out the door. Wanting to hear what he was going to say, I get up and press my ear to the door.

"Mrs. Rein? May I speak with you for a moment?" He politely asks my mom.

"Of course, Dr. Saige."

"I think Karie might be... insane."

Insane?! Being called crazy was enough, but insane?! I slam my fist on the door in anger, not caring if they heard it or not.

"Karie? Are you all right in there?" Dr. Saige asks and opens the door, pushing me back into the wall.

"I am NOT insane!" I scream at him.

"Karie, sweetie, calm down..." My mom says calmly.

"No! I'm not insane!" I punch the wall, not putting a dent in it at all, but I didn't care. I haven't been able to manage my anger very well.

My action startled both of them. Dr. Saige whispered something in my mom's ear and she nodded. He clears his throat and looks my way. "Karie, your mother and I have both agreed that you should be put in the mental hospital."

Mental... hospital...? I couldn't take it anymore. I had so much anger inside of me. I grab the small potted plant next to me on the side table and throw it at him, just barely missing his head. I wasn't actually going to hit him, I just wanted to scare him. He jumps back in fear and calls out, "Security!" My mom threw me an angry look and came storming my way. "Karie Melody Rein!" It had been three years since she used my full name. She smacked me across the face, then security came rushing in and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I scream.

They ignored my pleas and dragged me out of there.

Next thing I knew, I was in a mental hospital. My life was so freaking awesome.

**(Time skip)**

It had been a month since the little incident and being thrown into the mental hospital. It wasn't so bad, I guess. I didn't have to worry about being made fun of for still living with my mom at 19, soon to be 20, and I didn't have to worry about getting a job. I even made some friends here, they're all mental, but they're cool. My best friend was Ivy, an 18 year old girl who was thrown in here because she thought she was a professional scuba diver, even though she can't swim, so they had to throw her in here to keep her from drowning.

I hadn't seen the green flying bunny since I was taken here. I guess that's a good thing.

"Hey Karie, let's have a sleepover tonight! I can tell you all about my adventures in the water!" Ivy suggested. Sleepovers in a mental hospital were basically just sleeping in someone else's room with them.

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Meet at my room tonight at 6:00 tonight, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

She smiles and gets dragged away by her nurse.

I chuckle and say to myself, "Oh Ivy, you've never even been in the water."

**(Another time skip)**

Later that evening, I walked to her room. I knocked on Ivy's door and she flings it open, a grin on her face. She grabs me and suffocates me in a tight hug, like she hadn't seen me in years.

"Can't... breath..." I choke out.

"Oh!" She lets go of me. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." I let out a giggle.

"So, tell me your amazing tales of the ocean." I say and grin.

"Alright! Here's one of my stories," She pauses for dramatic effect. "One day, while I was searching for the Jolly Roger," _The Jolly Roger doesn't even exist._ I thought to myself, but didn't say anything. "a freak storm showed up out of no where! Wave after wave crashed on me, I thought I was going to die, until I saw a dolphin swimming up to me! I grabbed on to it and it took me to an abandoned island. There were only coconuts on that island, so I had to eat them and drink the water out of them! A few days later, a helicopter found me and took me home. The end!"

I clapped and laughed. "That must've been quite an experience." I said.

"It was!"

After a few more "true stories", we were called to dinner by Ivy's nurse. After dinner, we had to go to sleep, even though it was only 9:00 pm.

"Goodnight Ivy."

"Goodnight Karie."

For some reason, I couldn't sleep.

"Ivy, are you awake?" I whisper.

"Yes." She whispers back.

"I can't sleep." I state.

"Neither can I." She says.

After a moment of silence, Ivy spoke up and asks, "Karie, do you ever feel like you're a prisoner here?"

"...Yes."

"I do too. I used to have a life, you know. I had a little brother who I loved very much, and since my parents died, I had to take care of him. But since I was taken here, he was put into the orphanage..."

"Well, sometimes life doesn't really work out, you know? But, if make the best of your situation, it won't seem that bad anymore." I say, trying to seem wise.

"I never thought of it like that..." She says.

I turn to her side and smile at her, then I reach over and hug her. She also smiles and hugs me back.

Then I see something in the corner of her room. A bunny. A green one. With wings. I gasp. Ivy lets go of me and stares at me with a questioning look.

"Are you okay, Karie?"

"U-Uh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure...?"

I smile at her. "Positive."

She doesn't smile back, but just shrugs and turns over.

I stare at the bunny and mouth the words, "_You can't be here!" _

It only twitches its nose in response, then it flys over to me.

"Poof!" It says in a high-pitched voice.

"YOU CAN FREAKING TALK?!" I practically scream.

Next thing I knew, I was blinded by a bright light.

**Next chapter shall have The Nordic 5 in it! What do you guys think so far? Did it have a good start, a bad one? Let me know! **


End file.
